


Reactions

by beargirl1393



Series: Heartache and Love [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargirl1393/pseuds/beargirl1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We see how a few members of the Company react to the news</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reactions

**Author's Note:**

> I realized when I began to write this fic that, since I wrote previously that Thorin had slept with someone before the battle and after Erebor was reclaimed, after Bilbo was banished, it would have had to be a member of the Company. For some reason, in my mind that equals Dori and/or Nori. If you think it would be someone else, that works too, as I've never actually mentioned who Thorin's lovers were.

**Balin**

The old dwarf shook his head as he thought of the events that had unfolded earlier that day.

 _It’s for the best that he has discovered this,_ Balin thought, even though the sight of their brave little burglar blinking back tears gave him a pang. _Thorin should have never started this in the first place. Both of them would be much happier if Thorin was less paranoid and more faithful._

Balin had known about Thorin’s dalliances, of course. Nearly everyone in the Company knew, although to his knowledge no one else knew. He had said nothing when Thorin took a lover after Bilbo’s banishment, as he doubted the hobbit would ever give their king another chance after this.

Then, after the battle, he was surprised that Thorin took no lover, devoting his time and energy to rebuilding Erebor and, more importantly (to the King anyway), locating their burglar.

When it was discovered that the hobbit was returning home, Balin shook his head at his king’s stubbornness. Instead of attempting to catch Bilbo before he could go to the Shire, Thorin waited six months. He was miserable without his hobbit, and finally he listened to reason and went after him.

When the pair returned, Balin had believed that everything would be fine. There were things they would need to talk about, but they should be able to work it out.

Then, Bilbo returned to the Shire.

Thorin’s paranoia had reached new levels, and he honestly thought that Bilbo had another lover. (Fool dwarf didn’t see that the hobbit had only ever had eyes for him)

Trying to get Bilbo back by making him jealous had been a horrible idea, and he wasted no time telling Thorin that. Instead of doing the sensible thing (talk to Bilbo when he returned), Thorin simply didn’t bring it up.

Six years. Six years they had been together. Six years that Thorin would take a lover whenever Bilbo returned to the Shire and never tell Bilbo. He honestly didn’t know what to think.

Bilbo was devastated, and Thorin would be as well. Balin wanted them both to be happy, but he couldn’t see how that would happen. Thorin had betrayed Bilbo, had hurt him deeply, and a simple apology couldn’t make up for that.

If the hobbit was foolish enough to forgive Thorin yet again, Balin only hoped he would make the other dwarf suffer first.

* * *

 

**Dwalin**

Dwalin observed Thorin’s slumped shoulders and shook his head. _This would have never happened if he just talked to the Halfling,_ he thought, watching his friend and king walk slowly back to his rooms. _Now, we’ll have to deal with a brooding king and a hysterical Halfling, all because Thorin couldn’t keep his trousers buttoned._

Even though he trusted Thorin and loved him like a brother, Dwalin hoped the Halfling would break his nose. _Anyone who even thought about cheating on me would get worse than that, but hobbits are supposed to be gentle creatures. Then again, hobbits are supposed to hate adventures, and the Halfling joined our mad quest. Who can tell what Mr. Baggins will do?_

* * *

 

**Fili & Kili**

“What was Uncle thinking?” Kili asked, flopping onto his back on Fili’s bed, annoyance and anger written plainly on his face.

“I don’t know Kili,” Fili said, shaking his head as he sat down beside his dark-haired brother.

“How could he think Mr. Boggins was cheating on him?” Kili asked, turning so he was lying on his side and looking at his brother. “He’s been nuts over Uncle since he stepped foot in his hobbit hole. Even when he tried to leave I think he still had a thing for him. Why would he pick some random hobbit? He’d been in the Shire all his life and he hadn’t found anyone that interested him; why would that change now? They all think he’s mad!”

Fili listened to his younger brother rant, his own thoughts flowing down a similar trail. He had always thought that Bilbo and his Uncle had a good relationship. Certainly, anyone with eyes could see how much the hobbit loved Thorin, and how much the Dwarf King loved Bilbo. How did that exist when Thorin was laying with others?

“And we wouldn’t have even known if we hadn’t overheard Dori and Nori,” Kili said, breaking Fili from his thoughts. “What would have happened then? They would have kept on as they were, Uncle cheating and Bilbo being totally clueless.”

“He would have found out eventually,” Fili said, because that was the one thing he was certain of. Sure, it had taken six years, but if Fili and Kili hadn’t found out and told Bilbo, the hobbit would still have found out. Possibly from overhearing someone else talking about it (so far, it seemed that Dori, Nori, Gloin, Oin, Balin, and Dwalin had known) or possibly from someone close to Bilbo (like Fili and Kili, or Bofur, Bifur, Bombur or Ori) who had found out and told him.

“What happens now Fili?” Kili asked, and Fili couldn’t answer that question.

What would happen now? Thorin had been unfaithful, many times over. He hadn’t trusted his One. Now, Bilbo was heartbroken, and he might leave Erebor. Fili couldn’t blame him, but he didn’t want their burglar to leave. Bilbo was part of their family now, no matter what his idiot Uncle did.

But, and this made Fili shiver, would Bilbo take Thorin back?

Fili knew, without a doubt, that if that ever happened to him he would never forgive the person who did it (or the person they did it with, if they knew his partner was his), but would Bilbo be able to forgive him? Hobbits were still a mystery to Fili, and he suspected that Bilbo was a mystery to most hobbits, so he had no idea what their little burglar had planned.

“I don’t know Kili,” he answered. “That depends on Bilbo, and Thorin too, I guess.”

“Well,” Kili said, sitting up and fixing his brother with a _look_. It was a look he was familiar with, having seen it whenever someone had insulted their family. “If Mr. Boggins doesn’t make Uncle regret being unfaithful, I know I will.”

Fili could only nod. Bilbo may not be kin by blood, but he was as good as, and no one hurts his kin and gets away with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all of the awesome reviews :) This wrote itself rather quickly after I read them, and I think it catches most of what you all (and me, obviously) are thinking: Thorin's a bastard, Bilbo's been screwed over, and everyone wants to punch Thorin. I still am trying to decide if Bilbo should give Thorin another chance.  
> If he does, there will be no instant acceptance. It will most likely be a lot of work on Thorin's part to regain Bilbo's trust.  
> If he doesn't, then there will be no quick-fix there either. Bilbo will be a bit fragile after this, especially since he had no idea that Thorin had been cheating. It will take him a while to trust other people, if he ever does again. Perhaps he will remain a bachelor forever...perhaps he will get together with someone who understands him.  
> I haven't decided yet, so I probably won't update again until I can decide.  
> As always, if you have an idea as to where this should go, I'm all ears (although that's a bit redundant right now)


End file.
